Aventures au bord de l'inexplicable II
by Merelia
Summary: Voici la suite de AVENTURES AU BORD DE L'INEXPLICAPLE I. On y découvre un nouveau personnage te on connait enfin la réponse de Cyn à la demande de Sanji!


_YOUPPI! J'SUIS RENDUE À MON DEUXIÈME VOLET! Hem, hem… excusez moi. Il faut dire que je suis super heureuse! LE #2! Enfin! Moi-même, je n'y croyais pas! Je vous avoue quelque chose : Vous ne saurez pas tout de suite ce que Cyn va répondre à notre cher Sanji! Je vous fait mijoter encore un peut! Ce chapitre est encore pour quelqu'un d'autre! Cycy méchante, sadique et pas fine et elle le sait! Cette fois encore, ma fic est divisée en quatre parties._

_Réponse aux reviews_

_Aelorian : Merci de ton appui! C'est super gentil! Tu avais hâte à la suite, la voilà!_

_Pik-Pik : Cycy? Tu peux te dépêcher? Y en a qui attendent après toi!_

_Cycy : Méchant minet! J'y arrive à la suite!

* * *

_

AVENTURES AU BORD DE L'INEXPLICABLE II

LUNE DE MIEL… RATÉ!

**PARTIE 1**

« Chef, chef! Nous avons reçu un appel du capitaine Popeye de la marine de Earthland! »

« Que se passe-t-il? Il est bien rare que nous ayons des nouvelles de Earthland. »

« Capitaine Popeye dit qu'une certaine Cyndel _(Avez-vous remarqué que dans l'anime et le manga, ils ont toutes les infos alors qu'ils n'ont rien demandé? Bizarre, hein? Dites ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews)_ serait dangereuse. Elle aurait provoqué une tempête qui aurait ramené leurs bateaux au port alors qu'ils étaient à une semaine de navigation de là! »

« Je vais réunir les colonels et leurs en parler

* * *

« Mes chers collègues, nous avons ici un cas très particulier. Une jeune fille nommée Cyndel a non seulement provoqué une tempête, mais à elle seule, elle a tenu tête à 300 officiers de la marine. Elle a été engagée dans l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Nous devons donc lancer un avis de recherche pour aviser la population du danger qu'elle représente. Étant donné ça situation de sorcière, je crois que nous pouvons mettre un prix de 50 000 000 Berrys. Qu'en dites-vous? Dit le chef.»

« Je crois que l'on doit mettre un prix plus élevé! C'est l'équivalent d'un fruit du démon ce qu'elle a! Je pense qu'on doit mettre 80 000 000 Berrys. Dit un colonel.»

« Êtes-vous d'accord pour 80 000 000 Berrys? Accordé? »

« Accordé! Dirent les autres colonels. »

* * *

« TÉKI! ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT! Hurla un homme»

Une jeune fille aux cheveux verts arriva au pas de course et se mit au garde à vous devant lui.

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous! Dit l'homme. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, chef? »

« Un avis de recherche. Je crois que tu es capable de ramener ce joli magot. »

« Quel montant, chef? Dit-elle en prenant des notes. »

« 80 000 000 Berrys. Dit l'homme. »

« Et qui est-ce? »

« Celle-ci. Dit l'homme en tendant l'avis à la jeune fille. »

La jeune fille en question regarda l'avis. Il y avait la photo d'une jeune fille de son âge; on ne voyait pas de pupille dans ses yeux. La jeune fille aux cheveux verts retint son souffle. Elle connaissait cette fille. C'était sa sœur! Dire qu'il fallait qu'elle la trouve et qu'elle la vende à son colonel. Car, et oui, elle faisait partie de la marine!

« Alors, tu t'en occupe? Demanda le colonel. »

« Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir et je vous le dirai demain. »

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla dans ses quartiers. Normal, elle est sergent-chef de la marine de Earthland! Sa sœur était à une semaine d'elle. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Comment allait Cyn? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans un équipage de pirates? Surtout, en quoi était-elle utile sur le bateau à part le fait d'envoyer promener des bateaux de la marine? À cette Pensée, Maryon sourit. Elle reverrait enfin sa sœur. Elle se coucha et s'endormit rapidement. Le lendemain matin, elle alla voir son chef, un sac sur le dos.

« Chef, j'ai prit ma décision. Dit-elle. »

« Qu'as-tu décidé? »

« Je démissionne. »

Elle mit son insigne sur la table, tourna les talons et partit de la base.

Elle reverrait enfin sa sœur.

* * *

_Voilà! C'est la première partie de cette suite qui s'achève. En espérant que vous aurez apprécié! Vous savez maintenant qui est Maryon Téki. Enfin… Un petit peu! Aelorian, je ne te ferrai pas plus attendre, dans la prochaine partie, on sait enfin la réponse de Cyn à la demande en mariage de Sanji! S.V.P. REVIEWS! Si je devais mettre une partie seulement lorsque j'ai assez de reviews, on en serait à la partie 2 de Aventures au bord de l'inexplicable I. Comptez vous chanceux d'avoir la suite!_


End file.
